Kallen
Kallen is the god of forging and wisdom, many dwarves also worship him as a god of fighting. History Kallen is undoubtedly one of the most famous dwarves of all history. He is known as Kallen the wise, Kallen the just, Kallen the mighty. It was Kallen who built The Magmaforge, it was Kallen who united the dwarves of Buzaram, and Kallen that defeated the Elvish invaders in the Elvish Conquest of Buzaram. Legend says that Kallen was born around what is now known as Bizarakz in the year 3E1300. As a young dwarf he showed great talent, even at a young age he was forging great weapons and armour, and besting much older dwarves in combat. At the young age of 45 he decided to make a name for himself and envisioned a great forge bearing his name. With that, he ventured west before heading into the mountains with four of his friends. Under the supervision of Kallen they constructed the mighty Magmaforge in the heart of the volcano. This was no easy task but they accomplished it in only 60 years. It was not long after the forge was built that they had made a name for themselves. The items forged there were of no quality seen before, and soon dwarves from all across Buzaram were travelling to see this mighty creation. Over the next 150 years the Magmaforge was developed further, and a city was built outside the mountain to house the population. By this point Kallen had been made king of the Magmaforge and the land around it, with the other principalities of Buzaram envious of his quick rise to power. Kallen, now aged 255, had found a wife and had children, but his dedication to the forge, and to his kingdom never wavered. Over the next few years it became clear that the 3rd Era was coming to an end, and there were rumours that the other principalities of Buzaram were preparing for war against Kallen, to try and seize the Magmaforge. By this point Kallen's strength compared to the other dwarves was unquestionable, and many urged him to declare war as soon as possible in order to gain an advantage. To this Kallen would respond 'They will use their war machines in time, but it won't be against fellow dwarves.' It is this tale that many take as a sign that Kallen was indeed some form of prophet. By the year 3E1595 tensions between the principalities were high, but still Kallen did nothing, until one night he disappeared. Leaving his son, Bori, to pretend to rule as Kallen. Kallen spent the next five years travelling across Buzaram in secret, meeting with the separate princes, and negotiating, planning, for the future. A future that no one could have predicted. At the turn of the Era, the elves of Vinevris invaded across the sea. They were expecting to find separate dwarven kingdoms, mistrustful of each other, and easy to take down one by one. What they found was united kingdom under one name. Kallen. The war was bloody and long, these elves had been waiting to take Buzaram for a long time and so were stubborn, but the dwarves were more stubborn and would not relinquish their land. It was discovered here that not only was Kallen a gifted smith, warrior, and ruler, he was also a brilliant strategist. Time after time Kallen was able to outmaneuver the elves, and he fought on the front lines for every battle, becoming a living legend in the eyes of the dwarves. After thirty four years, the elves finally retreated, leaving a broken, bloody, exhausted continent behind. Despite winning the war, thirty four years had taken a toll on the people of Buzaram and they needed saving. Kallen was the man for the job. For the next 191 years Kallen ruled all of Buzaram, and they were a time of prosperity. No man, dwarf, or any other race went hungry or without work during these years. Finally at the ripe age of 525 Kallen died peacefully in his sleep. Kallen had lost four of his seven children in the war against the elves, and he had outlived his wife. On his deathbed he spoke about how he was going to see them again, and that his work on Tella'ndor was finally done. The funeral was attended by hundreds of thousands from across the land. There was even a diplomatic envoy of Elves from Vinevris that attended the funeral, in recognition of the great dwarf he was. After his death, the city outside of The Magmaforge was named Kallen's Rest, to commemorate the resting place of such a noble hero. Worship = Back to Gods =